Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by Taylor Ruggiero
Summary: Another requested oneshot from quizilla! This time it's Gregory Sackville-Bagg! My Chemical Romance lyrics included! Review if you like!


_And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground_

_And if they get me, take this spike to my heart and _

_And if they get me and the sun goes down_

_And if they get me, take this and_

_You put the spike in my heart_

_(My Chemical Romance)_

I sighed with complete happiness after returning home on a sunny friday evening. My Chemical Romance blasted in my ears, allowing me to go once more into the vampire world. A universe where everything is perfect, everlasting and immortal. Is it weird that I want to become one? Would you call me freak and spit in my face? Or would you smile and agree with me? The nights fly by, only one dream in existence. I, Amy, escaping from my home and meeting a vampire prince charming. Why can't it be real? Why? Why must I be prisoned in a normal, boring life? You read teenage vampire stories and can't help feel jealous of the fictional girl characters.

"Amy?" Mom appeared at my door frame, looking concerned, "Are you alright? You're sitting alone in utter darkness listening to that music.....what's it called? Complex Romance?"

Of course adults aren't aware of the modern music of today. Switching on my lamp, I glanced at her as if the answer was obvious, "My Chemical Romance, Mom. Remember you took me to a concert last year?"

She bit her lip slightly, determined to remember such a memory, "Oh. Yes, I remember. Lots of people with dark makeup and pale skin. They looked like---."

"---Vampires, I know Ma."

Mom's eyes lingered on my black outfit and curly brown hair that now has blonde highlights in them, "Come to think of it, you kinda look like a vampire too Amy!" No really? You see, my parents aren't the very brightest crayon in the box. My whole personality changed at the age of thirteen after being exposed to the drop dead sexy creatures of the night.

I bit my already chewed black nails, "So?"

"Maybe I can take you shopping!...Get you more colorful clothes. Have more options than just Hot Topic and Pacson!"

Here she goes again. Trying to turn me into something I'm not. Frankly, I think she's just embrassed that I'm not like her friend's daughters who talk the same, dress the same and even act the same. Those kinda girls annoy me, at least have some originally. Never in my life will I be like one of those clones......

Scooting towards the off television, I longed to watch the Syfy (that's how they spell it now) channel. Nothing like blood and gore to lift my now awfully low spirits. Thanks a lot mother, you ruined it. When I didn't reply, Mom simply sighed and claimed dinner will be ready in an hour or so.

_Someone get me a doctor, and someone call the nurse_

_And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church_

_We're hanging out with the corpses, and driving in this hearse_

_And someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul_

It's strange actually, you'd think that moving to Scotland would spice up some excitement in your life. Wrong. I came here four years ago and thrill has yet to happen. All that these Scottish folk have are cows and huge buildings. My school feels like a Holocaust concentration camp, everywhere I look, people are staring. Am I _that_ different? Just because I'm from America? High school in general seemed like hell, however high school in a different country is like being forced to watch the Hannah Montana movie.

Opening the massive window in my bedroom, the October breeze floated right in. Don't you just love this month? Fall, pumpkins, leaves, warm colors and most importantly Halloween? The only day I can be myself without getting judged. I always spend my favorite holiday watching scary movies, pigging out on food and dodging the random eggs that usually end upon my doorstep. Seeing as most of my old friends went to the preppy evil side, I don't go out and collect candy that could possibly have sharp razors in them.

Jacob, my little nine year old brother, sailed into my room, "Whhhhhhhatttttt aarrrrreeeeee yoooouuuuu doiiiinnnnggg????!?!?!" Yes, he's naturally annoying. Trying to ignore his outburst, I continued writing in my worn out journal. Suddenly, grubby hands shot out, leaving me startled. That brat stole my journal! Jake giggled carelessly and fled the room. Grr.....last time he did that, all his friends were mocking me on the way home.

"MOM! CAN YOU TELL JACOB TO STOP STEALING MY STUFF!"

"What honey?"

I tried yet again, "CAN YOU TELL---." Before I knew it, the stacks of paper full of my thoughts was being thrown back at me. Jake stood there, frowning deeply. Oh? Had enough already?

He stated without any emotion, "You're so boring!"

"....Gee, thanks."

* * *

Another night skipped by, leaving early morning to take it's place. Ew....the sun....take it away! Vampires are practically allergic to that thing! I can imagine a tall vampire hiding in the shadows as his enemy shines among the Earth. Accidently, he makes a wrong move, causing his pearly white skin to be revealed to the cruel rays. _Hiss_. The vampire's eyes flash a darker shade of red, jumping back into his friendly environment.

Dad pranced in moments later, "Wake up kiddo! It's a new day, fresh start!"

I couldn't help but smile as I rolled out of the masses of Nightmare Before Christmas blankets. Dad can always cheer me up, even on the darkest days. He just has that aura that makes it impossible to be the slightest negative.

"Good morning, Dad."

The man who has the same eyes as mine leaned against my dresser, "You know it's Saturday, right? I basically woke you up for nothing." Hah, my Dad is quite the trickster. Speaking of this weekend....what am I up to? Absolutely nothing. Dad waking me up is probably the most interesting event of the day---and it hasn't even begun yet! I wonder what Jacob is up to? Playing play station, doubt. That's all my little brother ever does, giving off the vibe of not having a life whatsoever.

"Steve? Did you wake up Amy yet?" Mom's voice floated in, questioning the whole, 'I woke you up for nothing' bit. Great, totally know where this is leading. Take out the trash! Clean the bathroom! Donate your old clothes to an orphanage! Help your brother with his homework! (Like I really want to spend my Saturday coloring pictures and answering simple math problems). Dad grinned sheepishly at me, as if he was afraid to tell me what he really came in here for.

I decided to make it easy on him, "Why, Father, what brings you here so early in the morning? Has Mother ordered you to inform me to do some chores?" I'm naturally sarcastic.

Dad shook his head in disagreement, "No. You're actually going to babysit Jacob and his new friend Tony, tonight." _Of course_.

"All of a sudden?"

"Yes."

Well, at least I have plans. Taking care of some kids isn't really the best option...although Jake does tend to entertain himself and others around him. I won't be surprised if I don't even need to make them dinner or check to see if they're not bothering our next door neighbors. Dad waved a hand in front of my face, obviously sensing my zoning.

He chuckled lightly, "Come back to planet Earth!"

I couldn't help the blush of embarrassment surface my pale face, curses. "Uh---sorry. Yeah, alright. I'll babysit the dorks." Dad shot me a look saying, 'Like you had a choice anyway.' Story of my life. Not long after that, he left, announcing that he was going to watch some golf before going to whatever him and Mom are excited about tonight.

Quietness filled the room, giving the feeling of loneliness a chance to burst back into my body. Like always, my thoughts drifted to vampires. It's a continuous cycle, really, when no one is around, I jump back into my own world. _The vampire touches my face ever so slightly, scared that he could hurt me wit his super strength. He whispers 'Amy' as he leans closer....and closer....and closer.....those lips ready themselves for a kiss. Just one kiss....._

"EW! You're baby sitting me?!"

Yup. I knew it. Another distraction from getting what I want. This type of thing constantly happens, dread filling each and every part of my fiber being. Maybe meeting a vampire isn't meant to be. I'll probably be normal forever....marry a brown haired mullet hill billy and have twenty kids down by the riverside. Sigh.

Pretending like nothing happened, I nodded towards little bro, "Yes. Sucks doesn't it?"

Jacob huffed immaturely, "You got that right! Why don't Mom and Dad trust me? I'm nine years old for crying out loud! I can take my own bathes, tie my own shoes and I don't even miss the toilet while peeing anymore---!"

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Too much information. Now please, excuse yourself from my cave. I'll get back to you at eight!" I dismissed him with a hand wave, something my History teacher would do if someone was annoying her.

* * *

_And now the nightclub sets the stage for this, they come in pairs_

_She said, "We'll shoot back holy water_

_Like cheap whiskey, they're always there" _

I watched intently as Mom made herself pretty in front of the large mirror. Rose red lipstick spread across her juicy lips, eyes freshened with black eyeliner. Her hair was up in a do I never witnessed, hell seen done before. It made her look like a church school teacher, formal but secretly has the wild side of a two dollar prostitute. I also noticed the flowing dress Mom was currently wearing, only later recalling it was the same dress she wore to my school meeting. (She's weird like that.)

She eyed me through the stainless reflecting device, "Should I tell you the rules again? Just in case you have forgotten all the times you baby sat Jacob?"

Oh please. I know it all by heart, instead I replied, "No Mom. Don't worry....that much. We'll all be fine. It's not like a insane murderer is randomly going to hack away the front door and kill us all." Mom's face grew frightened, however, any trance of passionate emotion slid off like ice after realizing I was joking.

Dad appeared at the scene, straightening his pathetic clip on tie, "How's it goin' ladies?"

"I'll be ready in a few minutes, Steve." Mom stated.

…..She said that thirty minutes ago.....of course this only made Dad sigh from frustration, march down the stairs to check the golf scores. I heard Jacob and his friend laughing in the bathroom, God knows what they're up to. I prayed silently they weren't dumping clothes in the toilet bowl or squeezing all the tooth paste out of the container.

"Honey! We're going to be late!!!"

"ALRIGHT! I'M COMING!"

Mom dropped the hair spray and grasped onto her small matching purse. She blew me a kiss, knocking on the bathroom door, "Jacob! We'll be back later! Don't you cause any trouble for Amy!" Thanks a lot, now those nine year olds have ideas. When no reply came, Mom strolled down the stairs smiling as Dad opened the door for her.

I called to them, "Have a good time!"

_Slam_.

Where are the losers? I glanced at the bathroom door, it was wide open. Crap! They escaped! I suddenly feel like I'm in a James Bond movie, where the only point of survival is to find the enemy and get them first. Two little midgets....who run fast......one girl who wishes to become a vampire. Yeah, this'll be like the amazing race alright.

"Jacob? Tony? Where are you?"

"_Blah_! Don't come any closer, mortal! I haven't fed tonight!" My heart started to pick up pace, did that mystery person just call me mortal? It must mean......oh my god! I flew into Jacob's room, expecting to see a fantastic sight, but the _two_ 'things' I did come across were badly dressed little boy vampires. I can't believe I fell for that.

Jake was practically rolling around the floor, pure childhood laughter bouncing off the walls, "You should have seen your face! Right Tony?!"

Tony giggled behind his chubby hand, proving my brother's theory correct. Blood stained both of their chiny chin chins....wait, that's not blood. It's ketchup! And I'm pretty sure their cloaks are just old bed sheets Mom threw in the closet awhile back. Haven't they heard of playing cars and spying on the older sister? Is my brother more like me than I thought?

I pointed to his now immortal stuffed animals, "Having fun, children?"

Jake grinned from ear to ear, "Dude! Vampires are so stellar! I never really took interest in them while reading your journal....but now they're awesome!" Dude? Stellar? What is Tony doing to Jacob? I took a look at the friend, who was hissing dangerously at some unfamiliar stuffed monkey.

"Prince charming vampires suck! They're not evil or scary! All they do is try to get the girl, even though they won't because they're vampires!" The blonde explained.

I argued, "Why so quick to judge? Not all vampires are blood thirsty, not all vampires want to eat anything that walks."

Tony frowned, already we're coming to a bad start, "_I know that_, I just mean, most of them aren't looking for love! My best friend, Rudolph just wants to become human! His whole family does actually..."

"Yeah! I met them once. Rudolph's brother tried to eat me." Jake tapped his paper fangs in deep thought. What?! Tried to eat him? Do I hear correctly? Tony apparently has a best friend who is a vampire? Bull...

Not wanting to be the party popper, I played along rather nicely if I shouldn't say so myself, "Maybe Rudolph can stop by and we can all tell each other scary stories near the fire." Tony started laughing loudly, just hope he doesn't disturb the neighbors.

"He's coming!"

Jake hopped up and down, "Yay!"

"Whose coming?"

"Rudolph!"

Be prepared to see an invisible vampire. I hope I don't sit in his seat or do something that he usually doesn't favor. I'm going to convince Mom not to let Jacob hang around Tony anymore, or he'll end up just like me. Desperate and ready for vampiric adventure. Nine year old number two dashed towards Jacob's window, throwing it open. Hey! It's cold outside!

Tony gestured at the midnight sky, "See him? He's the little bat in the sky....the ONLY bat in the sky!" Why does this kid make so many cheesy puns? Jacob wrinkled his nose, showing confusion.

"I see two bats."

"What?" Tony turned to him with wide eyes.

Jacob confirmed once more, "I see two bats. Has he invited a friend?"

Another one? We can't handle _two_ invisible vampires! It's a health hazard to anyone in the room who is actually sane in the head. Aka, me. Tony gasped, palm meeting his forehead. What's wrong? Is the second invisible vampire annoying? Wouldn't have guessed.

"I told him not to bring Gregory!"

Jacob yelped, rushing over to his bed and threw all the blankets over him, "Close the window! Close the window! Gregory is going to kill us all!"

Tony sighed, "I can't! Rudolph will wonder why I locked him out! He's my best friend and he might get angry at me!" Oh no, we certainly don't want that. Vampires giving someone the cold shoulder? More like _ice _cold. The blonde isn't the only one who can pull puns around here.

Seconds later, I heard shrill squeaking. Either that's just my imagination or invisible vampires have the ability to use their voice to such extremes. Tony ducked under the desk as two black objects flew in. Oh my god! WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY?! Being the girl I am, I screamed bloody murder.

A blinding light exploded, my sense of hearing guiding my way to Jacob's bed. I can practically feel him trembling under the covers. Where did that light come from? What were those black things? Massive bugs? It couldn't have been....no......it's impossible! My heart, yet again, sped up.

The light disappeared randomly, allowing us to take a peek at our visitors. Two boys, one short, one tall. Deathly pale skin, messy however stylish black hair. "Look what you did Gregory! You scared them!"

The taller and more attractive one rolled his eyes, "Why would I care if I scared a few useless mortals?"

Mortals? Holy.....they really are vampires! It actually happened! My eyes focused mainly on Gregory, who supported the bad and spiky look. He's not exactly what I pictured, but it' fine! Tony emerged from under the desk, pulling out his fake fangs.

"What are you doing here?"

Gregory glared at Tony, "I need not answer to you, mortal. However, if you must know, I was bored, so I decided to torment my little brother and his...._friends._" His eyes came to rest on me, causing me to feel mighty uncomfortable.

"I didn't bring him! He bloody followed me!" The smaller one, expecting to be Rudolph defended. Tony's frown deepened, as he inched closer to his best friend. Gregory was still staring. Oh crap. I'm a right juicy meal aren't I? Jacob's head popped out from the covers, looking madly about the room.

"Is he gone?!"

The handsome vampire smirked, finally breaking the gaze, "Does it look like I'm gone, you stupid mortal?"

I shouted, "Hey! Don't speak to my brother like that!" Where did that come from? Did I really just yell at a vampire? Back in my fantasies and dreams, I'd usually just melt on the spot. Gregory snapped towards me, a troublesome glisten in his red eye.

"Excuse me, but am I mistaken? Has a mortal just sassed me? Rudolph never told me these mortals were just as rude as they are stupid." What the hell! Who is he to judge?

Rudolph nervously cut in, "Brother, please do not cause a scene. If you go home, I'll let you feed on my cows tonight." This stopped Gregory from nearly exploding into fury. He stepped away from me, glancing out into the night, "As tasty as that sounds, I'd rather stay here, _brother_."

Tony grumbled under his breath, "There goes having fun." Jacob behind, silently agreed. I'm still here glued to the spot, why is this vampire so.....mean?

Gregory broke the awkward silence with annoyance, "So? What are we going to do? Stand here for three more centuries?"

"Well.....Tony and Jacob were going to teach me how to play a cards game..."

The blonde smiled at the thought, "You can join too!---If you like..." I highly doubt Mister 'I hate mortals' will want to sit down and learn about Kings and Queens. Gregory rolled his eyes, pacing around the room.

"Have what you will. I'll just take a look around this...house." He says it like he hasn't been in one in ages. Coffins could be considered houses....for some people.

Jacob gulped uncertainly, "Okay...don't break anything though! My Mom would kill me." Gregory simply dismissed my little brother's warning with a wave and left the room. While Tony and Rudolph were getting out the worn out cards, I decided to quietly follow Gregory.

Where'd he go? He's not in the kitchen or living room. What would he need with a bathroom? Then it came to me. Oh no. Please, not my room! I ran down the hallway, throwing open my door that clearly says 'Enter at own risk' on the front. Surely enough, there was the vampire reading through my journal. Apparently it attracts a lot of attention.

I interrupted his reading time, "What do you think you're doing?"

Gregory didn't bother to look up, "You actually think my race is like this?" His perfect hands flipped another sharp page, that page going cutting a wound in my heart.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He sighed, closing my journal and carelessly tossing it aside, "That we're all lovesick fools who want mortal girls to kiss. Honestly? You really have no idea what vampires are like. We can't love, we _have_ no emotions."

Being stupid me, I just had to recoil, "I don't think that's true. Vampires love blood do they not? They love the dark and anything terrifying." Gregory stared over at me again, his eyes boring into my human soul. Stop it. He seemed to be debating about something in his head, for he stood up and searched through my bookshelf.

"Of course. You're the type of girl who reads vampire romance novels. _How surprising_." I ignored his insulting remark. Gregory never answered my opinion, meaning I had won. Let's test the waters, shall we?

"You didn't argue back."

"What?"

I explained, "You didn't say anything after I told you vampires could indeed love things. Which means that it's true. Vampires do have emotions, deep down inside, their mortal life is trying to break free."

Gregory turned to me, an expression on his face I could not read, "Why am I even talking to a dumb mortal anyway? They think they know everything. Now go away."

It was my turn to glare in this twisted game, "This _is_ my room. You go away."

He narrowed his eyes threathenly, "I will not be ordered around by someone inferior to me!"

"Sounds like you just were."

_Growl_.

Are you serious?

I laughed, despite the sinking feeling in my stomach appearing, "Was that supposed to scare me? _Honestly_?" Mocking him isn't really helping the risky situation.

Gregory clenched his gloved fists and revealed his pearly white fangs. The staring returns! This time, however, I stared back. These type of people...errrr vampires need to be taught that they're not the King of everything.

"What kind of girl are you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Gregory sighed, "Never mind. Do you have a name, mortal?"

I wanted to say, 'Of course I have a name, who doesn't?', although, I don't think the vampire can take much more of his own medicine. He might just kill me next time. Instead, I slowly answered, "Yes, my name is Amy."

"Gregory Sackville-Bagg." Even his name is a handful!

"It's nice to meet you."

He mumbled, "I wish I could say the same."

Thinking quickly, I changed the subject of the conversation completely. Gregory might get tired of me and not want to speak anymore. This is the closest I got to a real vampire, I want this to last a life time! I observed how the vampire was now sitting on my bed.

I stalled, "So.......do most vampires really hurt humans? Or are they hardcore animal lovers?"

Gregory fiddled with his tight pants, "I really don't think I'm the one to give the answer. Considering how much I crave to jump you and suck your blood dry. However, if you must know, my Mother always says vampires will never hurt you." He seemed doubtful on this phrase.

Sitting next to him, but not close, I asked another question, "Do you believe in it?"

"Yes and no."

"Care to be detailed?"

"No."

"...Come on..."

Gregory grumbled curses before scooting closer to me, "Fine. Most of the time I think my kind will hurt your kind, it's a hard cold fact. Other times....I see how my family wants to become humans...so in a way, my Mother is trying to spread a message, this message being, we want to be your friends, not foes." How deep.

I admitted, "Wow. You're kinda passionate about the things you care about."

"Don't expect much of it."

Rudolph's voice managed to loudly and clearly reach my bedroom, "Gregory! It's time to go home before Mother and Father find out!" In a split second, the older vampire was on his swift feet. He glanced over to me, then did something I wouldn't possibly have the time to brace myself for.

Gregory roughly grabbed my hand, bringing it to his blue lips, "Until the night, Amy." Shivers ran through my body as his lips touched my skin. I didn't realize he was gone until after I felt my hand drop and a wave of cold air speed pass me.

"Vampires will never hurt you...." I'll take him up on that.

_I'll never let them, I'll never let them_

_I'll never let them hurt you, not tonight_

_I'll never let them, I can't forget them_

_I'll never let them hurt you, I promise _

A/N: So? What do you think? As I stated clearly in the memo, this is a requested and dedicated Gregory Sackville-Bagg OneShot to Amyleejr14. Credit goes to her for giving me information AND credit goes to My Chemical Romance for allowing their fans to use their lyrics. I hope Amyleejr14 enjoys it as well as many others. Review/Message!


End file.
